Return of Royalty
by Findel
Summary: Sequel to Seras' Night Out. It has been twenty years since Seras left the Hellsing organization. Now, Seras is one of the most powerful vampires in London and the freaks want her help, but all she wants to do is take care of her daughter.
1. Sweet Child of Mine

**Return of Royalty**

**Prologue**

**Sweet Child of Mine**

* * *

Well here is the sequel to Seras' Night Out. I'm still working on forming the main plot line but it will come in due time. Time to enjoy the new fic.

* * *

Seras Victoria sat in her living room surrounded by the many bookshelves that contained quite a lot of reading material. Twenty years was a long time to remain hidden and only so many hobbies could be taken up that would not draw attention. So Seras started collecting books to pass the time. As she flipped to the next page her hearing was overwhelmed with loud music coming from the next room. She covered her ears while thinking, 'You would think that supernatural hearing would allow her to keep the volume down,' as she walked towards the door that the music was coming from.

Seras got to the door and lightly kicked it before sending a telepathic message, 'Andreea! Turn that music down...I can't hear myself think.'

When Seras did not receive a reply she walked through the door and into the room. Her eyes caught sight of the stereo but were drawn to the figure that was dancing on the other side of the room. The girl was tall and slender with long, raven black hair that whipped left and right as the girl continued to dance with the music. Her body was tall, just reaching six feet in height, but had a slim athletic figure that seemed to enhance how she looked making her appear taller than she actually was. Her face was soft and slightly freckled; a trait she had inherited from her mother as well as her ample chest. Seras sighed and thought, 'All the things in the world she could have gotten from me and of course she gets the ones that cause all men to leer.'

Seras looked back over at the stereo that was belting out a song by Guns and Roses. She focused on the power switch and in an instant the radio died as it lost power. The young woman stopped dancing and opened her eyes to glare before shouting, "Mom! I was listening to that!"

Seras dropped her hands from her ears and replied, "I know honey...I know but it was so loud I couldn't concentrate on my book. Just keep it down a little bit."

Andreea looked at her mother before saying, "You know you can go out mom. You don't have to stay in this place for the rest of your un-life reading books."

Seras sighed before saying, "Andreea we have been other this time and time again. No, I can not go out...I can't risk being seen on the street right now."

Seras turned to leave the room but stopped when she heard Andreea's reply, "Why? What do you have to worry about? You are one of the strongest vampires in London...I don't see what could keep you here. I mean I bet dad isn't forcing himself to languish about like this."

It was at that moment that Andreea saw her mother bristle. It was not from anger but from other deep routed emotion that were coming to the surface because Andreea had slipped and mentioned her father. Andreea walked to her mother before all six feet of her body bent down to hug her mother across the shoulders before saying, "I'm sorry mom...it just slipped. I'm sorry."

Seras turned around and looked at her daughter before hugging her back and replying, "I know you didn't mean it dear but your father is a touchy subject for me...even if it has been twenty years since I last saw him."

Andreea released her mother and sat down on her bed before asking, "Who is my father? You have never spoken his name or described him to me."

Seras shuttered as she saw his face in her mind with that manic grin locked in place. Seras shook her head before saying, "I'm sorry Andreea but I can't tell you who he is right now. Your father will come back to us soon but until then I must keep a low profile."

"Why? Who is after you," Andreea thought as she again tried to pry her mother's secrets from her.

Seras sighed. Andreea was a very curious girl. Had always been very curious about the world and her mother's past. She had tried so many times to get Seras to spill her secrets as she was growing into a young woman but Seras never gave an inch. 'I guess I can give up one little secret tonight that won't hurt anything,' Seras thought.

"Hellsing knows who I am Andreea. If I were to be spotted they would being a large operation to find me...if they found me they would seek to kill or enslave me and I wish for neither one right now," Seras said as she sat down next to Andreea.

Andreea looked at her mother before saying, "Hellsing! Those bastards deserve to die! The only trump card they have is whatever James and them refer to as, 'Big Red.'"

Seras busted out laughing as she as she heard the name. She rolled on her back as she continued to laugh until small blood tears leaked from her eyes before replying, "So that's what they're calling him? I'm sure Alucard isn't too happy about that."

Andreea stared at her mother before asking, "Who's Alucard?"

Seras looked at Andreea and replied, "I guess I've kept you sheltered from a few things for a bit too long. I'll show you."

Seras then got up and walked out of the room with her daughter in tow. She walked into the living room and turned on the computer that sat in the corner. Seras went through a few folders in the file system before she came to a few video clips that she had gotten a hold of before Hellsing had deleted the evidence. "This is Alucard...or Big Red as you know him by."

Andreea watched with apt attention as the video started. It was a security camera feed from some warehouse. A freak was feeding off of a victim when a deep baritone was heard, "Maggot freak...did you kill all of these people just to sate your thirst?"

Andreea's eyes widened as a tall and slender man in an all red ensemble came into view holding one of the largest handguns she had ever seen. The freak quickly dove and grabbed a gun before pelting Alucard with lead. Andreea watched in surprise and fascination as the bullets did nothing to halt the large man. Then the wounds began to heal and Andreea could not help but shout, "He's a vampire!"

Seras stopped the clip and turned to look at Andreea before nodding and saying, "Yep, Alucard is one of us. And, I mean he is a true nosefartu like you and I. He is also one of the strongest beings I have ever come up against so this is why I must remain out of sight. If I'm seen and Hellsing finds me they won't send humans...They'll send Alucard."

Andreea looked at her mother before asking, "You've fought with him before," catching the words, 'one of the strongest beings I have ever come up against.'

Seras nodded, "Yes, I've fought Alucard...and I've never beaten him before. I was just barely able to get away both times that we have met. So, be careful when you go out. Hellsing does not know of you but if you cause too much of a ruckus then they'll send they're head trash man after you."

Andreea nodded, "I understand mom," before she looked at her watch.

"Well, It's ten pm. I'm heading out for a bit I'll see you later tonight mom," Andreea hugged her mother again before going to change for the night.

Seras smiled as she watched her daughter walk towards her room. Seras walked outside in a bit of a haze from all the memories brought up by their discussion. She looked up at the rising moon while thinking, 'She's fully grown and a beautiful woman now...I wonder what Alucard would think.'

Seras watched as a flock of bats flew past her and into the night's sky signaling that Andreea had left. Seras sighed as she looked out over London and said, "Soon, soon I'll have him back...and Andreea will finally know her father."

* * *

A/N: 'Andreea,' is the Romanian way of spelling, 'Andrea,' which is a female derivative of, 'Andrew.'

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. Soon Now Soon

**Return of Royalty**

**Chapter 1**

**Soon Now...Soon**

* * *

Well let's continue where we left off.

* * *

Alucard stared out at the moon from his perch on top of the Hellsing mansion. It had been twenty years, twenty long years since he parted ways with Seras, but that would soon be over. He smirked as he phased to Integra's bed room. He appeared in the corner of the room and watched the machines work that where keeping Integra alive. He moved over to the bed before looking down at his master and saying, "I told you those cigars would kill you."

Integra just smirked slightly as she knew she could no longer deny the truth. She had been diagnosed with terminal lung cancer a year ago. So now here she lay in her bed plugged up to machine to keep her alive and help her breathe. She looked at her servant before she thought, 'Why did Seras really leave?'

Alucard looked at Integra before taking his glasses off and into his pocket. 'So you knew I wasn't telling the truth that night,' Alucard replied but was not too surprised at the outcome.

Integra nodded slightly, even though she could not move that much, and thought back, 'You are a terrible liar Alucard. We both know that...so tell me the truth before I die.'

Alucard smirked before replying, 'As you wish master. I sent Seras away because she was pregnant with our child. The last thing I wanted was for any kind of overreaction.'

Integra looked at Alucard before thinking, 'In my younger years I would've flown off the handle had you told me...but now it doesn't seem that important.'

Alucard placed his glasses back on and began to walk away. He was stopped by Integra thinking, 'What will you do when I die?'

Alucard looked back at the dying woman and said, "I haven't given it much thought. But, I'll probably find Seras and our child and go back home. England is filling up with a lot of trash recently."

Integra nodded before closing her eyes to go back to sleep. Alucard left the room while thinking, 'Sleep well master.'

* * *

Andreea stood at the bar in a local night club as others populated the dance floor. She watched as couples gyrated to and froth to the loud, blasting, techno music that the multiple speakers shot through the building. Andreea smiled as she watched. This was her kind of place, a place where she could feel alive, and not seem like a wilting flower in a window. 'I love mom to death but she just seems to be content to let the world pass her by. I can't settle for that I need to go out and feel alive,' she thought as the bartender set her drink down next to her.

She took a sip of her, 'Bloody Mary,' as she continued to watch others dance. It was about this time that she was joined by three males at the bar. They were freaks one and all and with Andreea as their fourth member they were quite the group. The first guy was a man that stood about five foot ten with brown hair, cut in a short and orderly style, and red eyes. His skin was pale, as most creatures of the night were, and his dress was that of a normal club patron. He wore a black tee-shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. Andreea knew him as James and he was the ring leader of the other two.

The other two were mirror images of each other. They both had blonde hair that came down to their shoulder with the same blood red eyes that all freaks possessed. Their faces were identical and the only way to tell them apart was by the style of their hair. The first one named Charles, or Charlie as he preferred, had a piece of his bangs grown out to where it covered the left side of his face. Sidney, his identical twin brother, had the reverse with the bang falling over his right side. All three of them ordered drinks before Charlie said, "Well here we all are again. And, I thought your mother didn't want you hanging out with us."

Sidney smirked before replying, "Yeah, last time we met that look of her's was enough to kill."

Andreea sighed before explaining, "Because the last time you saw her was the first time I had gone into bloodlust. Mom's a loving person at heart but she's very protective as well. She probably thought you guys were part of the reason I went into that state."

James smirked as he received his drink and took a sip. After setting down his glass he replied, "That's not what I've heard. According to my sources your mother was quite the hellcat when she was younger. That and she is a true vampire...she probably sees people like us as upstarts that are trying to take the easy road to power."

"I don't think mom cares one way or another. She just wants to protect me," Andreea thought as she took another gulp from her drink.

"Maybe, but she was sired by someone," James began, "And, whoever that was would have had a huge impact on your mother's ideals about things. If it was one of those old fogies that hates our guts..."

Andreea huffed before saying, "It doesn't matter. Mom won't tell me who sired her and I've had enough of this talk. I came her to have fun not talk about my mom," before walking out onto the dance floor.

'It's almost like they all keep pictures of her and fantasize about spending a wild night with mom,' Andreea thought as she shuttered from the idea.

True, she had to admit that her mother was quite the attractive woman, but the only persons her mother would give the time of day to would be her father and her. Andreea soon found a partner and joined in with the convulsing throng of dancers. Andreea swayed back and forth in the center of the dance floor as some on the side lines watched. She was one of the tallest people there and it did not help that one asset that she got from her mother was quite the attraction to young men. Of course her choice in clothing for the night did not help in that matter. Andreea was dressed in a tight, black, vinyl shirt that had no sleeves. Her skirt, which stopped just above her knees, was form fitting as well as the same color as the shirt. The deep, red fishnet stockings she wore started just inside her skirt and ran down until they were swallowed by a pair of black, high-heeled boots. She fit the look for a clubber but at the same time her height was a bit above most the others. Her long black hair swayed with her body as she began to lose herself in the music. "Man, your a bit touchy tonight want to talk about it," came a voice from in front of her.

Andreea looked to see James had moved with her and was dancing right next to her. "There's nothing to talk about I just don't like you guys ogling my mother like she was the next notch on your belts," Andreea replied as she continued to dance.

James shook his head in a silent laugh before saying, "It's not that. I guess we're just a bit curious what it's like. I mean she has reached a level of potential that we will never get to experience."

Andreea smirked before looking at James and asking coyly, "Or do you want a back up plan in case you ever run into Big Red as you call him," before moving back towards the bar.

James followed and sat down next to Andreea to be joined by the twins before he replied, "I guess we are a little guilty of that as well. Big Red is quite the killing machine and no one knows why he does what he does. We just know that he is very good at killing us off and having a true vampire to help out our own little community would not be a bad thing."

Andreea ordered another drink before saying, "Why not get help from your own. I heard that Marco, a freak that runs places like this, has gone up against Hellsing and survived. Why not ask him for protection if you are that worried?"

Charlie shook his head, "Nah, that won't do any good. Ole' Marco has lost his nerve over the past twenty years. All he cares about now is running his business under Hellsing's radar."

"Well, you won't get any help from mom. Hell, she seems to have a lot of respect for Alucard," Andreea replied before taking a drink.

She looked over the rim of her glass when she heard James spit out some of his drink. The brains of the crew looked at her before asking, "What did you say?"

"Alucard," Andreea replied, "I called him by his actual name. Mom found your little nickname for him very funny but told me that his real name is Alucard."

James' eyes lit up as he said, "Are you sure your mother won't help. If she knows anything about this guy that could be of use..."

James was interrupted by Andreea, "Like I said mom seems to have quite a lot of respect for him. And, at the same time she has apparently fought with him before and does not relish the idea of meeting him face to face right now."

James was about to retort when a gunshot went off from the front of the club. One of the bouncers came running in bleeding from the arm shouting, "Hellsing! Hellsing is here!"

The club went into a state of panic as the freaks looked for ways to escape. Andreea and her group kept their cool and made their way to the fire escape. They opened the door, glad that the alarm had been turned off ages ago, and began to walk down the iron steps. They soon reached a ladder and each slid down to the ground before heading into the back alleys of London. After getting a bit away Charlie laughed before saying, "Not bad. Got out Scot free."

James smiled before saying, "Yeah, but it has been easier to do lately now that Big Red has seemed to be awol."

As they turned the corner Charlie and Sidney stopped in their tracks. Both Andreea and James looked up to see a tall, lanky man dressed all in red. His head was bowed so all they could see was the brim of the red fedora and a frown on his face. All four backed up when the man slowly lifted his head to reveal red irises hiding under yellow tinted sun glasses. He smirked madly as his fangs came into better view before Charlie said, "It's him...It's Big Red!"

"I really hate that name," the deep and seductive baritone washed over the group with an almost hypnotic nature.

'Now I can see why mom acts like that when she mentions this guy. All he's done is said five words and my body is shivering,' Andreea thought before she tapped James on the shoulder and whispered, "Listen, I have the best shot at getting out of here alive. I'll cause a distraction and you guys run for it."

James nodded before the elder vampire in front of them spoke again, "One of you isn't a freak...which one might that be? It's been a long time since I've been able hunt a true nosferatu."

The group watched as he pulled a large hand gun from his coat pocket and aimed it while saying, "Oh well, not like it matters. I have to kill all of you anyway."

"Now," Andreea shouted as she rushed forward.

The other three took off running as Andreea took off a lighting speed to deflect the gun away. As she moved for the strike she summoned her favorite weapons to her. A hand guard formed on both of her hands with a long blade like piece of metal running down the length of both her arms for two feet. She moved up with her hand at the last moment to deflect the shot away. She jumped back from the elder vampire before saying, "Well, I guess you found the one that is not like the other."

Alucard chuckled as he looked at her before replying, "Not bad but those gauntlets are very cumbersome and limit your movement. I wouldn't use them if I were you."

"These are not gauntlets," Andreea replied as she thrust her first forward.

The weapons reacted to the force and the spring load mechanism released thus quickly shifting the long blades of metal out to the front. Alucard's smiled widened as the young vampire dropped into a stance. "I see...spring loaded Katars. This might be fun," Alucard replied as he moved forward.

Andreea dodged the shot he fired before thrusting her blade at his chest. The elder vampire parried with his hand gun and was pushing her arm down. Andreea quickly spun and slashed at Alucard just to catch a bit of his coat. He laughed before saying, "I see Seras has taught you well."

Andreea felt panic run through her as she thought, 'He knows who I am?'

'Yes, little one I know exactly who you are,' came the evilly seductive baritone of Alucard through her mind, 'There is no way of mistaking you. You look a lot like your mother and fight like her as well.'

Andreea shook her head and squared off with Alucard just to see him turn from her and begin to walk away. "What do you think you are doing," Andreea shouted as her pride had taken a hit, "Come back here a fight me!"

"You aren't my target so I'm going to cut you some slack little one," Alucard replied as he continued to walk, "Go home to your mother I'm sure she's waiting on you."

Andreea glared at the vampire as he disappeared into the alley. 'The nerve of that guy,' she thought before dismissing her weapons and turning into a flock of bats to head home.

As she took off she did not notice Alucard watching from a roof top. A smile spread across his face as he thought, 'Seras...you've done well raising our daughter."

'She just needs to stay away from the trash,' he thought with disgust about the freaks that had been with her, 'Soon little one soon...your mother and I will be back together very soon.'

Alucard then turned and disappeared into the night heading back to the Hellsing manor for his next assignment.

* * *

A/N: How's that for a little fun. Father and Daughter meet for the first time.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. Hunters of the Night

**Return of Royalty**

**Chapter 2**

**Hunters of the Night**

* * *

I've fallen into a bit of a pattern right now so might as well say it. Updates will be done on the weekends. I will have at least one chapter a week but lately I've been able to get in two or three if I have a lot of time. So that's going to be my update schedule for now. Now, every good story needs villains so let's introduce the new cavalcade of badies for this series.

* * *

Sebastian von Richter looked out of his office window onto the streets of Berlin. Below him workers for the state stood at attention in both German and American military uniforms as they continued to keep the spirit of the famous, 'Checkpoint Charlie,' alive in the minds of tourist. He sighed as he looked out among the other buildings of the square. Most were older looking, left over from old European architects, and others were very modern. Most buildings in the square where the checkpoint was were of the old tradition of German buildings but his office building was that of modern Germany. Sebastian looked down at the ring that rested on his ring finger of his right hand. The ring was a black onyx with three marks craved into the center with bits of shaved ruby applied in the groves. The groves looked like bloody claw marks running through the onyx as if some animal of prey had attacked. "Europe is in a bad way," Sebastian thought out loud as he looked on at the people in the streets. 

"France is falling into turmoil over labor disputes, Spain remains isolationist from the rest of Europe and England is about to lose one of their best lines of defense," Sebastian continued as he waited.

He and his organization had heard about the poor health of Integra Wingates Hellsing and were not happy that the Hellsing blood line was soon to be exhausted from the world. 'The family was once a proud German family...but now nothing will be left,' Sebastian thought.

'Die Ordnung des Jägers will be the only organization left that will be able to protect Europe from the demons of the night,' Sebastian continued in his ruminations when the phone rang.

He walked over to his desk and sat down before picking up the line and saying, "Hello, von Richter speaking."

"Boss, this is ensign Felix Krieger reporting in. I have just arrived in London at the Heathrow airport," came a deep Germanic accent from the other side of the line.

Sebastian smiled, "Felix, good to hear that the flight was uneventful. Now, I need you to stake out the Hellsing organization. As we both know the last of the Hellsings is on her deathbed and the crown has appointed some random noble in her place. I need you to evaluate if the new leader with be up for the task. Report back once you have some new information."

"Will do Boss, Lang lebe die Jäger," came Felix's voice before he hung up.

'Long live the Hunters,' Sebastian thought instead of saying the organizations battle cry. 'Now to see how bad our situation in England is,' was Sebastian only thought at the moment as he began to fill out new paperwork to prepare for the next action if it had to be taken.

* * *

Andreea landed on the roof of the building her home was at to see her mother on the opposite side. She watched for a moment as her mother was in the middle of shadow boxing. Seras was dressed in a white tank top with baggy, fatigue pants and combat boots on her feet. She lightly bounced back and forth, looking like a very agile boxer, as she practiced throwing punches, kicks and knees at the imaginary opponent. She was so into her training that she did not notice Andreea watching her from the side. After a few more minutes Seras finished her routine and turned to see Andreea. Seras smiled at her daughter before saying, "What did you think your mother didn't know how to fight?" 

Andreea shook her head, one to deny what had just been asked, and to clear her head. "It's not that it's just I've haven't seen you shadow box, or train for quite sometime," Andreea replied as she walked towards her mother.

Seras was about to say something when she caught hold of a scent that she knew very well. She stepped closer to Andreea before taking in a breathe. "Is there something you want to tell me," Seras asked with a look that told Andreea that Seras already knew about a part of the situation.

Andreea sighed before saying, "I should have known you'd catch his scent. Hellsing raided the club that we were at. We escaped out the back and were almost gone when we ran into Alucard."

Seras' eyes widened as she began to look around frantically. Andreea felt her mother's power grow from its resting state and began to feel for things around the area. After a minute Seras' power died back down and she said, "Good, he didn't follow you home."

"He said I wasn't his target and that he was, 'cutting me some slack,' he apparently was sent after James and them. But, he did know that I was your daughter...how would he know that just from fighting with both of us," Andreea asked thought a few answers had come to her mind she wanted to see if her mother would slip and tell her anything.

"He probably smelled me...just like you carried his scent on you it would be the same for me. That and it probably does not help that the way I taught you to fight is the same way that I fight. Alucard would see the similarities in the styles we use," Seras replied to her daughter's pry for information without giving up a single secret.

'Damnit...I can tell she isn't giving me the full truth. Every time she mentions his name her body language changes...I know there is more to this,' Andreea thought as she found another closed door in her mother's past.

"The sun is about to rise we should be going to sleep," Seras replied as she began to head for their home looking a bit stiff in her walking.

Andreea nodded as she yawned. She walked inside and to her room before saying, "Good day, Mom," and closing her door.

Seras walked to her room before shutting the door behind her and locking it. She leaned against the door as she ran a hand down to the meeting of her legs. 'Yep, I thought as much. One whiff of Alucard and I'm starting to get wet,' she thought as she moved to the bed while no longer hiding the excitement that had run through her body when she had first caught hold of her sire's scent.

Seras kicked off her combat boots before removing the fatigues and laying down. A moment later she ran her hand down to her secret area again and applied a slow pressure. She moaned slightly at the touch while thinking of Alucard. The scent of her mate had brought emotions and lust back from the recesses of her mind. She wanted to be with him so bad. 'I guess I'll have to settle for my hand tonight,' she thought as she began to masturbate.

* * *

Outside Seras' room Andreea stood with her ear pressed to the door. She had noticed her mother was acting a bit off and was curious. She had come over and was about to knock on the door but stopped when she heard a low moan. So now here she was with her ear pressed to the door eavesdropping on her mother. 'I know this is wrong but there is something she is not telling me about Alucard. I want to know,' Andreea thought. 

As she heard a few other moans Andreea decided to spy a little bit more. She slowly moved her presence through the door until her eyes could see through to the other side. What she saw made her eyes widen as she watched her mother masturbate. Andreea quickly withdrew from the door and retreated back to her room. She closed the door and leaned on it before saying, 'Damn...that wasn't what I wanted to see. Mother what has gotten into you,' Andreea questioned her mother's actions.

'Is it because there was something between you and Alucard or is it just because he is a male vampire and bringing home his scent reminded you of father,' Andreea asked herself as she laid down on her bed.

She curled up under her comforter while trying to forget the scene she had walked in on a moment ago.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go. 

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size1 width100 noshade>


	4. Explanations for the Past

**Return of Royalty**

**Chapter 3**

**Explanations for the Past**

* * *

Well, here we go with the next chapter. Time for the fun to begin. Also, I've created a forum for general discussion. If anyone would like to post and have a discussion that's fine with me. As well this is another way to get in touch with me if you want to express something about my fics...or fic ideas you might like to see in the future. Just go under my profile and it is there. On to the fic. Oh yeah, before I forget there is Limey (as in lime fic...not British) goodness in this chapter.

* * *

The day was a normal one out in front of the Hellsing manor. The traffic passed along on the highway and nothing was out of place. Not even the telephone repairman that was climbing a pole right across the street. Little did anyone suspect that the repairman was actually Felix Krieger in disguise. He climbed the pole and found the correct wires. He then proceeded about his work of tapping the land lines of the Hellsing manor. After he finished he looked at his watch to see that it was approaching noon. 'Even better. No one will suspect a thing,' he thought before climbing down the pole. 

Felix then hopped into the white van he had rented, under an alias, and drove off to go return the van to the rental agency.

* * *

Phillip Windsor, the new commander of the Hellsing Organization, worked in his office going over the mounds of paper work that had piled up. 'I don't see how Integra did all this. The amount of paper work after one nights mission is astounding,' he thought as he continued to trudge on with the papers. 

His phone rang and he picked up saying, "This is Windsor."

"Sir," came a panicked voice from the other side of the line, "Sir Hellsing is going into shock. We need a medical team fast!"

"Right away," Phillip replied as he hung up and dialed a special number while thinking, 'If she dies before locking that creature back up then all of England is doomed.'

* * *

Andreea yawned as she woke up with the lowering of the sun. She stepped into her bathroom as she prepared for the night. After taking a shower she walked to her dresser and pulled out her outfit for the night. 'I'm not going out tonight,' she told herself as she still feel nagging worry in the back of her mind for her mother. 

'Something is not right with mom. She always acted cold to men but her reaction to Alucard...It's almost as if,' Andreea thought before shaking her head, 'No! That can't be. Why would mother have mated with a vampire that kills his own...it doesn't make sense!'

Andreea slipped on her jeans and black tee-shirt before she walked out into the living room. Her mother was already seated on the couch, nose in a book, with a blood pack in one hand. Andreea sat down and took the other blood pack that was there before asking, "Where do you get these anyway?"

Seras looked up and Andreea before smiling and saying, "I have a little deal with a local blood bank. Your father left us quite a lot of money and the man running the bank was not opposed to misplaces blood packs for an undeclared raise in salary."

Andreea smirked before popping the tube into her mouth. She drank the liquid before she threw the empty pack away. She looked at her mother again before asking, "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine as usual," Seras replied making no hint at the deed that she had preformed before falling into the blissful rest of the undead.

Andreea watched her mother but saw no signs of her giving up any secrets. She watched as Seras finished the last page of her book and place it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "That was a good book," Seras replied before looking at Andreea and asking, "Not going to the club tonight?"

"No," Andreea replied playing it cool, "After running into Alucard last night I thought I'd play it safe."

"That's good but could you do me a favor? Could you run down to the book store and pick up an order I placed," Seras asked as she fished out her wallet and handed Andreea some money.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes," Andreea said as she got up to head outside.

"Oh, take your time dear. If you want to stop and look at some clothes go ahead," Seras replied lovingly as she could not help but spoil her daughter.

Andreea smiled. This was the mother she loved. The one that was open and joyful not full of secrets about her past. "I might," Andreea replied before walking outside and onto the streets.

* * *

Alucard awoke to feel power surging through his body. He looked down at his gloves to see the last bit of the seal fade away. 'Integra has died,' he thought a little forlornly, 'Go with peace master.' 

He rose out of his coffin and up to the roof of the Hellsing manner. He looked out upon the town and let out a cackle as he felt all his power return to him. Alucard was finally free. After years of service to the Hellsing family he was his full self again. "Now to reclaim what is mine," he said as he turned into a flock of bats and took off into the night's sky.

After about twenty minutes of searching he locked onto a faint power. After following it for a few more minutes he was above the old building that the vampire Helena used to inhabit. 'Know one has lived here for years,' he thought before the doors opened.

He watched as his daughter walked out and down to the street. He let her move away before landing and reforming on the roof while hiding his presence. He walked to the doors before placing his hand on them. He felt Seras' power and smelled her just beyond the door. 'Perfect timing,' Alucard thought as he pushed the doors wide open with little effort.

Seras had been placing the book back on the shelf when the doors almost blew open. She jumped behind the coffee table out of habit and drew a small pistol that she always kept with her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the figure in the doorway. The tall, lanky frame. The pitch black ebony hair that seemed to have a life of its own as it moved like a serpent. The manic smile that greeted her as well as the piercing crimson eyes. All kept under the full red outfit that defined Alucard. Seras stood slowly while dropping the gun in shock. She walked forward a few steps while saying, "It...It can't be...this...this has to be a dream."

"Then we are both trapped in the same dream," Alucard replied as he took off his hat and glasses to have them disappear.

"Alucard," Seras shouted with joy as she ran to him and then leapt into his waiting arms.

Alucard caught Seras and wrapped her in an embrace. "It has been too long," Alucard replied as he inhaled, "I'd almost forgotten your scent."

"Same with me until our daughter brought it home the other night," Seras replied while looking accusingly at Alucard.

Alucard just chuckled as he lifted Seras up in a bridal carry and moved towards the couch. The doors closed as Alucard stepped into the home to lock out any interruptions. 'Not after twenty years...it has been too long,' Alucard thought as he laid Seras down on the couch.

Seras went to move but Alucard stopped her before saying, "A queen does not have to work," and running his hands up Seras' side.

Seras felt her body almost physically shake as she felt the pressure of Alucard's hands slowly run up her body. She purred lightly as his thumbs tucked under her shirt and began to pull it up. Soon the shirt rose above her breast so that her black, lace bra was on full display for Alucard. "I see you've been using the money I left you. To think Police Girl would wear such a thing," Alucard teased as his hands ran over Seras' breasts.

Seras moaned before saying, "Don't...don't call me that."

"As you wish," Alucard replied as she lowered his head and cut the bra off with his fangs.

Seras watched, intoxicated with the attention she was receiving, as Alucard's mouth came to one of her nipples and began to suck. She moaned as she could not stop her legs from squirming. Seras began to pant as she felt Alucard's fangs scrapped across the flesh of her right breast while his left hand kneaded the other. "More...I want more," Seras panted out as she continued to squirm.

'Don't worry the night has just begun,' Alucard whispered into her mind seductively, 'Tonight I make you mine once again.'

Seras sighed at the idea that Alucard had just whispered to her. 'To be his...that's all I want is to be his,' Seras thought before moaning loudly because Alucard's right hand had now slipped under her pants.

Alucard rubbed his fingers against Seras' center before thinking, 'Your already wet Seras.'

"Only you do...this to me," Seras panted out before she felt even more pressure on her core.

* * *

Andreea had been gone almost forty minutes and was almost to the top of the building. 'There wasn't anything new out,' she thought about the clothing stores she looked at. 

As she reached the roof she stopped. She felt two powers on the other side of the door. Both were powerful vampires and she knew both of them. One belonged to her mother and the other she recognized as that of Alucard's. 'That bastard found us,' she thought as she dropped the package and took off running at the door.

Andreea body checked the door open before shouting, "Leave my mother alone you red bastard!"

Andreea stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Her mother was sprawled out on the couch with her shirt up to her shoulders. Her hands were on Alucard's head as they grasped at his midnight black hair. Andreea heard her mother moan as she noticed a moving bulge in her mother's pant that Alucard's arm was attached to. She stood still and watched as Alucard moved his head to expose her mother's breast to her vision before he began to suck on the other. Andreea looked at her mother's face to see she was in a haze of pleasure with her head rolling back off the low arm rest and her eyes rolling into her head. A moment later Seras rolled her head and her eyes focused in on Andreea. In a split second the pleasure drained from her eyes and Seras moved her arms in front of her breast. Alucard growled slightly before Seras replied back with her own growl and replied, "Andreea is watching us you horn dog," before sitting up and pulling her shirt down.

Alucard turned his head to see Andreea standing there looking at them while trying to find something to say. "So you named her Andreea," Alucard replied as he stood up and then took a seat on the couch next to Seras.

"Mother," Andreea shouted, "What is going on? What is he doing here? And...and," Andreea stuttered for a few moment before finishing, "Where you both about to bang each other?"

Seras cringed at the use of the word bang but could do nothing as Alucard brust into laughter. 'You still have that same sense of demented humor I see,' Seras sent to Alucard before replying, "Please close the door and sit down then all will be explained."

Andreea willed the doors shut before she sat down and said, "Now answer."

Alucard smirked before saying, "Well, I'm here because I'm finally free of Hellsing's imprisonment. I came here to find your mother and yes we were about to, 'bang,' each other as you put it."

Andreea looked at her mother as confusion and realization collided in her mind. "Is...is," Andreea could not force the words out.

Seras nodded and said, "Yes honey. Alucard sired me years ago and I became his fledgling. Before I became a true nosferatu we had a few intimate moments that lead to your birth. To put it shortly Alucard is your father."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go. 

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size1 width100 noshade>


	5. Talk

**Return of Royalty**

**Chapter: 4**

**Talk**

* * *

Next chapter up.

* * *

Andreea stared at her mother after the truth was spoken. She blinked for a moment before asking, "But...but how?"

"Well, when two vampire love each other and they...," Alucard was interrupted by Seras slapping a hand over his mouth.

Seras glared at Alucard before she replied, "Don't start with that. She knows how that works...she is asking how you and I became a couple."

Alucard smirked before saying, "You're just going to spoil all my fun aren't you Seras."

Seras looked at Alucard before replying, "You can have all the fun you want as long as you're not trying to confuse our daughter six ways till Sunday."

Andreea watched the two go back and forth before clearing her throat and asked, "Again...how did this happen? Why did a vampire that kills his own kind sire a vampire?"

Alucard looked at Andreea as his glasses dropped down his nose. The look in his eyes projected that he was very serious when he said, "I do not kill my own kind. I kill scum that did not deserve the gift of un-life."

Andreea looked at the menacing vampire for a moment before she cleared her throat again and then asked, "Fine...but how did this happen...how did you guys meet? How did mom become a vampire?"

Seras laid a hand on Alucard's shoulder before she sighed and said, "Well, it's a long story. I met your father in Cheddar village about twenty-three years ago. I was part of the D-11 unit that was sent in to deal with a problem. The thing was they didn't tell us that problem was a vampire had turned the whole town into ghouls. I was the only person out of my squad left and had to run into the woods. That's when I met your father. Hellsing had been called in and Hellsing sent Alucard as their only agent."

Alucard smirked as he remembered the mission. "To think the first thing you did when we meet was to shoot me in the shoulder."

"What was I supposed to do? My whole squad was dead, zombies were everywhere, and then I run into what looked like a red clad maniac. Your shoulder grew back right in front of my eyes."

Andreea looked at the two before asking, "Then what happened? Mom shooting you in the shoulder doesn't seem like the most romantic of starts."

Alucard chuckled before replying, "I would not describe our relationship as romantic until much later. But, your mother ran from me and to the town church where she fell into the grasp of the other vampire in town. The scum thought he would turn Seras into a sex slave...but I soon changed his mind."

Seras snuggled a lit closer to Alucard as they retold how they met. "Your father showed up and took out all of the vampire's ghouls. But, the vampire used me as a shield. Your father offered me a choice. Either die as a human or join him as a vampire. I did not want to die that night so I took your father's offer."

"So what happened to the other vampire," Andreea asked.

Alucard pulled out the Casual before saying, "My Casual is a powerful weapon. I shoot through your mother to kill the scum. After which I gave Seras the gift of un-life."

Andreea's mouth hung open before she stuttered, "You...you shot mom?!"

Seras nodded, "Yes, it hurt like hell but after that I was Alucard's fledgling. After I had healed I became a member of Hellsing. I worked under Integra Hellsing for a few years before I became pregnant with you dear. It was after this that I left Hellsing."

"Why? What was the problem," Andreea could tell that Seras had been fond of the Hellsing leader.

"Integra would not of allowed you to be born. The last thing she would have wanted was Seras and I mating and having children. I had to protect you and your mother so I sent Seras away to hide until I was free," Alucard explained as he wrapped his right arm around Seras' waist.

Seras yawned before saying, "The sun is almost up. We'll continue the story later."

Andreea nodded before leaving for her room. She had a lot to think over and felt that a good day's sleep would help. The two watched as Andreea retreated looking like she was utterly confused. "Do you think maybe we should have spared some of the details," Seras asked as she watched Andreea walk to her room.

Alucard pulled Seras into his lap and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Why? She would have found out sooner or later. It's not like we are normal so it is foolish to think we could paint our relationship in the light of something like a Norman Rockwell painting," Alucard replied softly.

Seras shivered as she felt Alucard's cool breathe across her ear. She leaned back on Alucard's shoulder and looked up at him while saying, "No we're not normal. But, it doesn't matter as long as I have Andreea and you."

Alucard slipped his arms under Seras' legs and back and stood up. He carried Seras towards the other bedroom while saying, "Enough of the past. Let us focus on the present."

"I agree," Seras replied as she snuggled up to Alucard's chest before giving out a yawn.

Alucard smirked as he ran his fingers in a circle on Seras thigh. "Not yet. We're not sleeping until we have caught up for lost time," Alucard replied with a devil may care smirk on his face.

Seras blushed slightly before saying, "But, Andreea might..."

She was silenced by Alucard whispering, "She's a big girl and I believe you said that she knows how these things work."

Seras wrapped her arms around Alucard's neck before whispering back, "And, you're just as bad as you were twenty years ago."

Alucard closed the bedroom door behind them as they prepared to rekindle a flame that had remained dormant for twenty years. Alucard laid Seras down on the bed before stepping back. He then removed his hat, coat, and boots before crawling onto the bed and next to Seras. "Shall I finish what was interrupted," Alucard whispered seductively in Seras' ear as slowly ran his hands to her hips.

Seras smiled as she sighed at his attention before saying, "Then love me for the rest of the night."

* * *

Andreea awoke then next night with a feeling of wonder. She felt like she had just awoken from some wild dream that she could not totally shake from her mind. 'Alucard is my father...It's not a terrible thing but it's just weird to have him as a parent,' she thought as she took a shower.

After finishing her shower and dressing Andreea walked out of her room to come into the living room. She stooped as she was met with the red outfit of Alucard lounging on the sofa as if he were a normal man watching the television. His hat was pulled down over his eyes thus hiding them from Andreea's view. She looked on the elder vampire wondering about multiple questions to ask about his past and the past between him and her mother. It was at that moment that his deep voice called, "You can sit down you know. It's not like you have to stand there."

Andreea took a seat in an easy chair across from her now known father before looking and asking, "Where is mom?"

Alucard let a chuckle slip from his lips as he lifted his hat slightly to look at his daughter before saying, "I kept your mother up rather late. After not having practiced the art of the bed for over twenty years she is very tired."

Andreea rubbed her temple at the information Alucard had just given her before replying, "TMI...you could've just said that she was still asleep."

Alucard smirked before saying, "Now where is the fun in that? You and your mother need to learn to have a bit more fun. The prude act is endearing but is a bit out of place."

Andreea cocked an eye at her father before saying, "I'm not that much of a prude but I don't want to know what my parents do in their bedroom. If you and mom shagged I don't really want to here about it."

Alucard chuckled before replying, "Well, then I would advise not coming near the bedroom at the early hours of the morning."

Andreea lowered her head and thought, 'Jeez, can't he just let the subject drop?'

"No, he can't," came Seras' voice as she came into the living room in a light blue bath robe.

Seras moved towards Alucard before sitting in his lap. Alucard wrapped his arms around Seras' waist before she continued, "You father seems to enjoy trying to make people squirm with inappropriate conversations."

"Well, I can't help that you to make it so entertaining for me," Alucard replied with a smirk on his face as he held Seras.

"So...what are the plans now that Alucard is free from Hellsing," Andreea asked as she looked at her parents.

Seras looked back towards Alucard to see if he had an idea. Before she could ask him Alucard replied, "Now that I am free and I have found my family I had planned to move us back to my home."

"Where is that," both Seras and Andreea asked at the same time.

"Romania of course," Alucard replied as both Andreea and Seras' eyes grew wide.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	6. Protest

**Return of Royalty**

**Chapter: 5**

**Protest**

* * *

Finally chirstmas is over and things are getting back to normal. I hope everyone had a happy holiday and let's continue with the fic.

* * *

Both Seras and Andreea stared at Alucard after he had revealed his plans for them. He smirked before asking in a joking manner, "What? Don't tell me you thought I was from England."

Seras glared at him before saying, "It's not that it's just kind of sudden for us to up and move to Romania. I've never been out of England and neither has Andreea. That and we don't know the language the customs or anything like that."

"If you really wish to learn I can teach you. But, it truly is not that important, it's not like we are going to be conversing with the locals or anything like that. If anything at all they will be our blood supply and that is it," Alucard replied as he looked down at Seras.

Andreea looked at Alucard before saying, "So you expect us to just pack up and leave just like that. No matter what kind of life we have here we are to just move out to the middle of nowhere."

It was at this that Alucard stood, thus promptly and rudely dropping Seras on her butt, before looking at Andreea and saying lowly, "You will show more respect for my homeland. I have languished here in this land for too long. And, if the life you had is referring to that pack of abominations that I caught you sneaking out of the bar with then forget it. No daughter of mine will be seen with the likes of that scum."

Andreea stood as well and stared at her father and was about to continue the argument but was interrupted by Seras standing from the spot she had been dumped and let out a growl. Both Alucard and Andreea looked at the petite woman as she replied with a dangerousness that almost mirrored Alucard, "Both of you sit down. I am not going to have a vampiric pissing contest in my home!"

Andreea immediately sat down in her chair as she could not remember the last time she had seen her mother's temper rise. Alucard on the other hand remained standing and let out a low growl of his own. Seras glared back at him before replying, "And, I plan on having a talk with you about warning me before you stand up and toss me on the floor."

Both vampires stared at each other for a moment before Alucard smirked and sat down while saying, "If only you could have been like this while you were my fledgling. Things would have been so much more entertaining."

Seras sat down, seeming to still be in a bit of a foul mood, before replying, "Now. Though I agree that this is a bit sudden I don't see any reason not to go along. I'm tired of hiding Andreea...I'm tired of running from vampire hunters like Hellsing. I doubt Romania would be a good place for us. And, as for something your father hit on, you know I did not like the freaks either. If there were true vampires around then I would have worked for you to meet them but there are not...just freaks."

Andreea knew she was outnumbered on this and sighed. 'Well, looks like with Alucard around I won't have as much decision making freedom as I did,' she thought before looking back up at her parents.

"Well I guess I'm outvoted on this one," before consenting to what Alucard had proposed.

Alucard smiled as he replied, "Good now I start to arrange for accommodations to carry us home."

Andreea stood up slowly and said, "Well, let me start packing then."

Alucard and Seras watched Andreea disappear into her room before Seras quickly turned and grabbed Alucard by the collar. She stared at Alucard before saying, "Now about this whole dumping me on the floor like I'm some kind of garbage?"

Alucard smirked as he looked at Seras and replied, "My, my Police Girl has grown a bit hot under the collar in these past twenty years."

Seras growled before saying, "I thought we were over this whole pet name thing."

"But, it is very entertaining to see your reactions," Alucard replied to Seras' irritation.

After a few moments of staring at each other Seras finally laid her head on Alucard chest before mumbling, "Damnit, I can never win with you can I?"

Alucard wrapped his arms around Seras before chuckling and saying, "Depends on what you are meaning Seras. I do get a kick out of your moods. But, it was not my intention to dump you on the floor or treat you with any disrespect. Those days are over Seras. You earned my respect by becoming a true nosferatu and I will not treat with the disrespect that I did to train you."

Seras snuggled into Alucard before mumbling, "I always wondered how long it would take to hear you say something like that."

Alucard slowly ran a hand down Seras back before saying, "Only as long as it took you to understand my teachings."

* * *

To say Hellsing had seen better days was an understatement. Alucard, the vampire that had been tamed by the Hellsing family, was now loose on the world once more. Hellsing detachments patrol the streets in civilian clothing as they tried to locate the killing machine that had once been their top agent. It had been a good week and nothing had been sited. While that part was good it did not help that there were not any answers either. Phillip Windsor sat in his office as he spoke on the telephone with his superiors. "No, sir. I don't know where the master vampire has disappeared to but we are working on that."

"No, sir. We didn't have time he disappeared right when Sir Integra died. I know sir. We tried to get Integra to tell us were the binding spell was kept but she wouldn't tell us she just kept saying that we would fail," Phillip Windsor continued as he continued his heated talk with his boss.

At that moment there was a click in the shadows of the office. Phillip looked up only to her the silenced sound of a nine millimeter going off three times. He was struck in both shoulders and the chest as he fell the the floor. Phillip tried to yell but he could not check his breath. He heard the intruder walking closer before he stopped. He could her his bosses voice on the phone, "Windsor? Windsor answer me damnit!"

The phone clicked as it was placed back on the receiver. Phillip looked up to see a man dress in a back combat suit. The suit was form fitting and covered him from head to two. He looked as if a man was wearing a scuba suit loaded to the teeth with weapons and ammunition. The man crouched down and said, in a low Germanic accent, "Now the reason you can't scream is because you to a direct hit to the lung. You one functioning lung can't scream and keep you alive at the same time."

"Who...Who are you," Phillip was only able to get out in a whisper.

"A shadow. I'm here to clean up what has failed. You failed keeping the nosferatu Alucard in chains and thus my boss decided that you are no longer useful. But, you can rest in peace knowing that we the Hunters will take care of him no matter where he goes," replied the man as he placed the gun to the Hellsing leader's head.

"No...," Phillip could not finish his sentence before the trigger was pulled.

Felix looked down at his work before he stood up and to the window. He looked through the drapes to see if the coast was clear. Lucky for him most of Hellsing was out looking for Alucard. "Nothing personal...just my job," he said as he opened the window and leaped out.

Felix rolled on the ground before jumping to his feet and running towards the wall. After a few feet he jumped and caught the top of the perimeter wall. He pulled himself up and checked again before lowering himself down into the streets. Felix the quickly moved down the street before taking off his mask and opening his cell phone. He hit the speed dial and waited, "Yes, report," came the voice over the telephone.

"The job is done. Now we need to begin the search. Felix out."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
